Monster High
''Monster High (2010 film) ''is an American animated film, based on the television series, Monster High. It was directed by Garrett Sander. Universal Pictures released the film on June 11, 2010. Synopsis TBA Cast * Victoria Justice as Frankie Stein * Debi Derryberry as Draculaura * Kyla Pratt as Clawdeen Wolf * Sarah Wayne Callies as Lagoona Blue * Robin Williams as Mr. Rotter * Betty White as Headless Headmistress Bloodgood * Liz Gillies as Cleo de Nile * Brittany Murphy as Ghoulia Yelps * Drake Bell as Deuce Gorgon * Katy Perry as Abbey Bominable * Sandy Duncan as Spectra Vondergeist * Lynda Carter as Operetta * Erin Sanders as C.A. Cupid * Debby Ryan as Nefera de Nile * Ashley Johnson as Jane Boolittle * Emily Blunt as Venus McFlytrap * Amy Adams as Robecca Steam * Caitlin Stacey as Rochelle Goyle * Ariana Grande as Twyla * Anna Kendrick as Jinafire Long * Mindy Kaling as Toralei Stripe * Casey Wilson as Skelita Calaveras * Jake T. Austin as Jackson Jekyll * Jack Ryder as Heath Burns * Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Gillington “Gil” Weber * ??? as Monster Cows * ??? as Monster Bull * Tori Spelling as May Screamers * Jamie Lynn Spears as Sandy Weathers * John Stamos & Josh Peck as Flashy and Dashy * Savannah Guthrie as Dorie Ghoulwiz * Max Beesley as Aaron Skullster * Donald Trump as Donald Chump * Jimmy Fallon as Jimmy Scarlon * Barack Obama as Barack O-boo-ma * Yukie Nakama as Chiko Boo * Steve Carrel as Viktor Stein * Amy Poehler as Vivekta Stein * Ellie Kemper & Abby Kingston as Purrsephone and Meowlody * Paula Rhodes as Mary * Jack DeSena as Andrew Hauntkey * Mike Erwin as Fred * Max Casella as Junior * Mark Hamill as Mario * John C. Rielly & Maya Rudolph as Tad & Minnie * Greg Cipes as DJ * James Arnold Taylor as Screechgo * Peter Lee Chun as Boost * Will Forte as Snot Malcolm * Arnold Schwarzenegger as TJ Bigfoot * Avan Jogia as Sven * Sam Marin as Jeremy the Recycle Batteries Guy * ??? as Martha Monsteroe * ??? as Finn Screech, Willy Boo, and Arnold Cryer * ??? as Duff Booswell * Jane Lynch as Linda Screamers * Eric Bauza as Tex Skeleton * Will Ferrell as Dr. Scream Hicks Soundtrack * Bad Romance - Lady Gaga * I Want You Back - Victoria Justice * I'll Be Your Everything - Tommy Page * The Answer To Our Life - Backstreet Boys * That's What Girls Do - No Secrets * Sh-Boom - The Chords * There'll Be Sad Songs (To Make You Cry) - Billy Ocean * DJ Got Us Fallin' in Love - Usher (feat. Pitbull) * Monster High Fright Song - Ewa Farna (credit scene) * I'm All About You - Aaron Carter (credits song) Trailers * Monster High/Teaser Trailer #1 in October 23, 2007 * Monster High/Teaser Trailer #2 in September 18, 2008 (early release October 2009) * Monster High/Teaser Trailer #3 in June 5, 2009 (final year released 2010) * Monster High/Trailer #1 in October 8, 2009 * Monster High/Trailer #2 in November 2, 2009 * Monster High/Trailer #3 in February 14, 2010 * Monster High/Trailer #4 in May 5, 2010 Video Games Monster High: The Video Game is a games released for Xbox 360, PS3, PSP, Wii, Nintendo DS in Released in Nintendo 3DS, March 27, 2011. Sequel * Monster High 2 was released on June 23, 2017. * Monster High 3 was released on June 19, 2020. Trivia * in Introduction song in film Bad Romance ''by Lady Gaga. * Cruising Night during the Song ''Sh-Boom ''by The Chords. * There's a Mattel Studios film during an end-credits sequence featuring monster spoofs of ''Barbie,'' Hot Wheels'','' & ''Polly Pocket. Category:Films Category:2010 films Category:Family films Category:Animation Category:3D animated films Category:American animated films Category:Universal Pictures Category:Mattel Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Rated PG movies Category:Monster High Category:2010 Category:Films based on toys